Por Causa da Consciência
by neoncecih
Summary: Por que eles haviam começado com aquilo? Por que não simplesmente deixar as indiferenças naturais entre si permancer? E agora, acabar com aquilo era tão errado para o coração, mas tão certo para a consciência... [DG SHORT]


**Por causa da consciência**

Seus cabelos estavam molhados, bagunçados e embaraçados, a roupa estava grudando no corpo, completamente molhada e gelada. Os olhos, normalmente iluminados, estavam vermelhos, quase inchados, haviam marcas de lágrimas por todo o antes delicado rosto, de Virgínia Weasley. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de fazer... Ela estava tão segura de seus apaixonados sentimentos por ele, há alguns dias atrás. Por que não continuar com aquele romance tão estranho e bonito?

"_**Seria impossível... Impossível...".**_

E ele estava disposto a largar tudo para ficar com ela. Esse tudo, significa, aqui: dinheiro, família, reputação, amigos e um belo futuro ganho pela frente, no Ministério da Magia. Ela simplesmente arruinara, de vez, qualquer mínima possibilidade de eles serem felizes, enfim, depois de 3 meses de espera. Ela não o merecia, de qualquer forma. Era ridícula demais, era infantil demais, era pobre demais. Completamente ao contrário dele.

Ela se levantou da cama e mirou o resto do dormitório onde estava. Não deixou que nenhuma de suas companheiras de quarto entrassem. Aquele momento era só dela, para que ela pudesse se condenar o quanto quisesse de seu ato desesperado. Mirou mais uma vez a varinha jogada de qualquer jeito sob a mesinha-de-cabeceira. Ainda não queria tomar atitudes tão exageradas e impensadas...

Ela mirou o teto, dessa vez, tentando achar um jeito de se livrar da culpa que sentia tão intensamente por ter feito o que fez. Mas não achava nem palavras perdidas no meio de sua confusa mente, por mais que quisesse acha-las.

Ela puxou os próprios cabelos, arrancando muitos fios vermelhos, ato repetido 3 vezes, naquele intervalo de 10 minutos. Gritou para as paredes, nem se lembrando de colocar um feitiço silenciador no dormitório, para que ninguém a ouvisse do lado de fora. Na verdade, não se importava com comentários cretinos que provavelmente viriam como bomba para cima dela, quando ela finalmente saísse daquele quarto.

"_**E quem disse que eu vou sair daqui?"**_

Mirou mais uma vez a própria varinha. Chegou a dar um passo em direção à mesa-de-cabeceira, mas parou. Ela precisava pensar _nele e somente nele._ Tentar achar uma solução plausível, para que ao menos ela pudesse achar uma razão decente e verdadeira para se perdoar.

Irritada, pegou o cobertor cuidadosamente dobrado, pelos elfos domésticos de dentro do baú, que estava aberto, e o jogou no chão, inúmeras vezes seguidas. Vermelha do esforço, ela se jogou no chão e começou a rasgar o mesmo cobertor da forma como podia: com os dentes, mãos... Estava fazendo "picadinho" do que antes fora um ótimo e quente cobertor.

Parou de repente, e tornou a arrancar e puxar o próprio cabelo, tentando sufocar a dor e a decepção que sentia em qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo que isso causasse mais dor e sofrimento para ela. Deitou de costas no chão e, chorando, bateu a cabeça no chão, até sentir a cabeça latejar de dor.

Ela tentou ser tão perfeita, tão adequada pra ele nesses últimos três meses... E nunca percebera que ela já era perfeita, realmente, para ele, do jeito que ela era, normalmente. Ela sempre tentava se parecer mais descolada e menos frágil do que era na verdade. Tentava, de todo o jeito, ter uma pose sempre arrogante e imponente... Mas nunca conseguira, nunca concluíra esse seu desejo louco de se encaixar e ser igual a ele. Ela nunca deixaria de ser uma Weasley, afinal...

Ela não merecia, na opinião dela mesma, tanto sacrifício por parte dele para ficarem juntos, definitivamente. Mas aquilo, no fundo, era o que ela mais desejava na vida. Se casar, com véu e grinalda, em um jardim mais bonito que o de Hogwarts, em um dia perfeito, com um céu perfeito, e com o noivo perfeito. Ela queria ter três filhos: duas meninas e um menino.

Gina acabou se pegando rindo, descuidada, e mirando os próprios pés, ao pensar em como os seus futuros filhos seriam, filhos de uma mistura tão absurda de um loiro com uma ruiva rebelde; de uma Weasley com um Malfoy.

Era tão ridícula, mínima, idiota, estúpida e remota a idéia de poder, um dia, se casar e ser feliz para sempre com Draco Malfoy, que ela acabou se levantando novamente, com as sobrancelhas juntas e com a testa enrugada, resultado da sua face fechada e completamente vermelha.

Tentou, de alguma maneira, se acalmar. Seus olhos caíram sobre a varinha ainda jogada sob a mesinha, mas fechou os olhos instantaneamente.

"_**Nem pense nisso, nem pense nisso... Pense somente nele, somente nele!"**_

"_**Ah..."**_

"_**Como eu pude?"**_

Ela sempre acabava nessa única e louca pergunta. Ou então, se perguntava: _Por que eu comecei essa loucura?_ Não, ela não se arrependia de ter conhecido direito Draco, ou feito ele ter visto o outro lado dos Weasley. Mas ela se arrependia amargamente por estar fazendo ele sofrer tanto. A cara perdida dele, após ela ter dito "NÃO" a estava perturbando. Claro, ninguém imaginaria um Draco Malfoy chorando, até porque não foi isso o que ele fez em seguida. Ele a abraçou e afagou os cabelos de Gina, sussurrando, com a voz fraca: _"Você não sabe o que está fazendo... Você não sabe... Virgínia, por favor, você não sabe..."_ Ela teria voltado atrás no mesmo instante, ter dito que ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo, só estava agindo pela consciência, se ela não notasse que estava chorando.

Uma coisa, qualquer um pode ter certeza, é que os Weasley são exageradamente orgulhosos. Ela nunca havia chorado na frente de ninguém, a não ser quando ela tinha brigado com Rony, e então ela foi se encontrar com Draco e acabou "se derretendo" nos braços dele. Mas foi somente porque ela estava frágil, como ela sempre se dizia, ao pensar no assunto.

Gina, ainda ofegante, parou um pouco de andar de um lado pro outro, e ficou escutando, completamente quieta, os sons do lado de fora. Estava uma verdadeira balbúrdia aquele corredor que dava pra porta da escada de saída dos dormitórios. Ou todos eles a estavam ouvindo e cochichando sobre o que, diabos, Gina estava fazendo trancada sozinha dentro do dormitório, ou estavam dando uma festa naquele corredor. Ela, obviamente, optou pela primeira opção, tentando adivinhar se os meninos já teriam tentado um suicídio para tentar subir no dormitório feminino, para ver o que estava acontecendo ali em cima.

Sua mente vagou pela lembrança de seu primeiro beijo com Draco, no banheiro feminino e em uma festa que estavam dando na Sala Precisa que, por sorte, não fora fechada, lacrada nem nada do tipo depois de a Profa. Umbridge fora embora de Hogwarts.

Eles não estavam bêbados nem nada disso, até porque cerveja amanteigada tem muito pouco álcool para fazer um adolescente ficar completamente bêbado e insano. Estavam em completa sanidade e o pior, completamente à vontade. Talvez, deve ter sido isso o que fez os dois ficarem beijando durante exatos 30 minutos, dentro de um Box, agarrados um no outro.

Em meio às lembranças, Gina sorriu novamente, já esquecida dos barulhos do lado de fora.

Isso, mais uma vez, comprovava que eles haviam sido felizes, naqueles três maravilhosos meses. Mesmo que se encontrando somente às escondidas, na calada da noite, sempre tão cuidadosos em não serem vistos, às vezes nem se vendo todos os dias... Eles conseguiram dar à volta por cima e continuar a relação.

"_**E eu, como sempre, acabei com tudo... Por causa da consciência".**_

Por um minuto, Gina desejou, mais do que tudo, que aquele pouquinho de consciência absurda que ela possuía na sua cabeça, nunca existisse. Ela ainda estaria l�, nos jardins, enroscada nos braços dele, rindo de algum fato idiota que tivesse acontecido naquele dia com Draco, enquanto ele acaraciava o rosto dela, ainda a abraçando com o outro braço. Mas, de qualquer forma, aquilo já estava feito e era...

_**...o certo a fazer para a consciência...**_

_**...e o errado a fazer para o coração.**_

Ela também não queria ficar com aquele peso gigante nas costas para o resto da vida. Ela tinha que acabar com aquilo. Não tinha?

Gina mordiscou o lábio inferior, na dúvida. Ou ela continuava ali, ainda tentando achar um jeito de continuar vivendo normalmente, ou ela ia atrás dele e falava toda a verdade, e seria feliz, provavelmente, para sempre, ao seu lado.

Obviamente a segunda opção era muito mais tentadora. Mas a consciência, por mais que Gina quisesse impedir, sempre gritava mais alto. As conseqüências seriam drásticas se alguém descobrisse antes da hora... Seriam horríveis, também, quando eles resolvessem, enfim, abrir o jogo para o mundo.

"_**Eu não deveria nem ter começado isso... Mas já que comecei..."**_

Por que não terminar?

Com esse pensamento fixo na cabeça, Virgínia Molly Weasley se deitou em sua cama e se pôs a chorar, tentando não pensar na atrativa opção de voltar para os braços dele. Qualquer um a consideraria uma louca, obviamente, por, em um segundo estar nos braços, e completamente contente, do maior inimigo de sua família e, no outro segundo, estar chorando sozinha em sua cama, se matando por ter acabado com qualquer chance deles serem felizes, juntos.

* * *

**Diário de Draco Malfoy – dia 28 de abril**

_Eu não sei o que fazer._

_Ficar mais perdido de que já estou, talvez, seria um suicídio, na certa. Por que ela fez isso? Estávamos indo tão bem, ninguém havia nos descoberto, por mais impossível que isso ainda pareça na minha mente, nesses últimos – e primeiros, ainda – três meses da mais perfeita relação..._

_Meu Merlin... Não consigo entender..._

_Por que, diabos, ela fez isso?_

_Se eu imaginasse que o que ela falaria à seguir, depois que eu a vi correndo em minha direção, tão desesperada, arfante... Ah, prefiro contar tudo o que aconteceu, de uma vez. Talvez eu até entenda o porquê disso tudo se eu fizer isso._

_Eu havia combinado de me encontrar com ela às 22h, como sempre, bem depois do lago, atrás daquela àrvore gigante. Mas ainda eram 20:30, e estava caindo o céu e o mundo lá fora, tamanha era força da chuva. Eu estava ansioso... Ela me disse que tinha uma coisa muito importante para me contar. Se eu imaginasse que era aquilo eu não teria nem saído do meu dormitório... Mas eu saí. Fui pegar um pouco de ar, andando pelos corredores, para_

_ver se o tempo passava mais depressa. **Eu mal podia esperar pelo nosso encontro**._

_Saí tranqüilamente do dormitório da Sonserina e comecei a caminhar, lentamente pelos corredores. Eu estava no corredor do corujal, quando ouvi passos apressados, bem atrás de mim. Quando eu me virei, a primeira coisa que percebi foram os cabelos vermelho-sangue voando, resplandecentes e ainda mais perfeitos à luz dos vários archotes que iluminavam aquele corredor. Claro que era ela._

_Tenho certeza de que abri o meu maior sorriso quando ela passou em frente a outro archote e certifiquei-me de que realmente era ela. E tenho certeza também, de que meu sorriso se desfez, tão rapidamente quanto se formou, quando vi a sua face._

_Ela parecia tensa, desesperada, aflita... Parei de andar e a vi se aproximando de mim, correndo. Ela estava ofegante quando parou na minha frente._

_- O que houve, Virgínia? – eu perguntei, me aproximando dela._

_- Não se aproxime! – eu parei, hesitante, de andar em direção a ela. Ela estava tão estranha..._

_- O quê? Virgínia, não estou entendendo..._

_- Não entenda. É melhor... - a voz dela estava fraca, falhando. Ela olhou ao seu redor e depois voltou a olhar pra mim – Não podemos conversar aqui, e..._

_- Só me diga o que está acontecendo! Eu não estou entendendo, devíamos nos encontrar às..._

_- Eu já disse... Não tente entender._

_Eu deveria ao menos ter adivinhado que coisa boa não era, quando seu tom de voz se tornou trêmulo. Eu peguei na mão dela, como sempre fazia quando andávamos sozinhos pelos jardins ou pelo castelo, quando não havia ninguém olhando. Mas ela retirou a sua mão automaticamente, colocando-a no bolso._

_- Virgínia..._

_- Por favor, Draco... Espere. Podemos conversar melhor quando chegarmos lá._

_- Não, até nós chegarmos lá já vai ter passado muito tempo e eu quero saber o que está acontecendo **agora. **– Eu a puxei delicadamente pelos braços e a fui guiando, até chegarmos à estufa de nº 3, que quase nunca era usada para as aulas. Fiz um feitiço silenciador em toda a estufa, bloqueei a vista para dentro da mesma e tranquei-a também. Todo cuidado era pouco. Enfim, me virei para ela, que estava de costas, aparentemente com os braços cruzados. Me aproximei e coloquei as mãos por cima dos ombros dela e a virei, lentamente, de frente para mim._

_- Agora... Me diga o que está havendo – ela me fitou por um instante ( coisa que eu não costumo fazer... É meloso demais) e pareceu hesitar em dizer o que iria dizer._

_- Nós temos que terminar._

_- O quê? Mas, Virgínia... Do que você está falando? – era melhor ao menos, fingir que não havia entendido a mensagem._

_- Você me ouviu... – ela olhou para o chão. Deixei escorregar as minhas mãos até elas ficarem uma a cada lado do corpo. Eu realmente não estava entendendo nada._

_- Você ainda está magoada com aquele negócio da Parkinson? Porque eu já te disse, é tudo mentira, eu nunca tive..._

_- Eu sei, Draco. Mas não é por causa disso._

_- Eu não vou engolir aquela história de que você está gostando do cicatriz de novo... Você me disse com todas as letras que me amava, no nosso último encontro, e... – mas que mania que ela tinha de sempre me interromper!_

_- EU SEI DRACO! – Ela fechou os olhos – Nós só não podemos continuar com essa loucura. – eu me calei. Precisava entender aquilo direito – Nós já fomos longe demais. Além do quê, Lúcio vai tentar me matar mais uma vez se souber que nós estamos juntos._

_- Não vou engolir essa história também. Eu já disse que vou abrir mão de tudo, assim que eu sair de Hogwarts. Agora... Me explique, decentemente, Virgínia, o que está acontecendo... Não vou dispensar detalhes._

_- Nós simplesmente não podemos, Draco! Seremos banidos, escorraçados da vida de todos, ouviu bem? De **todos **se nos descobrirem, o que, com certeza, vai acontecer um dia._

_- Mas..._

_- Mas NADA Draco! Eu me recuso a ficar vivendo uma relação à beira do penhasco, balançando de um lado para o outro, pronta para desabar em cima das nossas próprias cabeças a qualquer instante! E eu..._

_- VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY – ela teria de me ouvir – Você só está tentando fugir. Você SEMPRE tenta fugir! Eu SEI que sim. SEI que sempre tentou fugir do fato da nossa relação estar indo tão bem com está agora. SEI que a nossa relação também está à beira do penhasco...** EU SEI QUE TUDO ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL, VIRGÍNIA! **Eu só não entendo o POR QUÊ de você sempre utilizar essa mesma merda de desculpa quando você fala em separação!_

_- OK. VOCÊ QUER SABER A VERDADE? POIS QUE SAIBA! – ela respirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo que eu fazia o mesmo. Eu sempre acabava me descontrolando, nessas situações – EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SEMPRE TER QUE ME ESCONDER E FUGIR PARA FICAR COM VOCÊ, DRACO!** EU CANSEI DE SEMPRE TENTAR SER TÃO PERFEITA PRA VOCÊ E NUNCA CONSEGUIR**! EU CANSEI, ouviu bem, CANSEI DE BRINCAR DE ESCONDE-ESCONDE COM O RESTO DO MUNDO!_

_- "Tentar ser tão perfeita"? Gina, você é perfeita pra mim! Só pare de ficar achando que você não me merece... Porque a verdade, é que EU NÃO TE MEREÇO, Virgínia Weasley, EU. – eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, irritado me virei de costas e depois voltei de novo a encarar ela – Por quê você acha que a nossa relação vai tão bem? Porque nós somos totalmente _**diferentes**_, completamente! E esse tem sido o nosso escudo de proteção já faz muito tempo!_

_- Não dá pra continuar assim, Draco. Não dá. E você não me merece mesmo, nisso você tem razão. Você merece milhões de vezes, talvez zilhões de vezes, uma pessoa melhor. Eu NUNCA fui alguém para se admirar, porque isso iria mudar agora? Não adianta Draco. Eu não quero mais, eu não agüento mais..._

_- Você está cometendo um erro estrondosamente grande!_

_- Eu sempre tentei ser tão perfeita pra você... Mas não era, não é o bastante. Eu não quero sempre ficar com o peso na consciência de que eu fui a culpada por ter feito você desistir de tudo... Você tem uma vida pronta pela frente. Eu só não quero arruinar tudo isso... Por favor, não me obrigue..._

_- Gina... Você não vai arruinar a minha vida nem nada disso! Nós vamos construir uma nova... Juntos._

_- Não..._

_- Virgínia... Quando você disse pra eu não entender... Eu quero entender isso. Você só está dificultando as coisas, que estavam fáceis! Gin... – eu segurei os braços dela e a chacoalhei. Eu estava muito nervoso, temeroso de que ela não cedesse dessa vez... – Você não sabe o que está fazendo!_

_- Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo, Draco. Eu sei também que foi um terrível erro ter começado sequer essa relação maluca... Eu errei gravemente no passado. Não quero errar novamente e para sempre._

_- Virgínia, apenas esqueça isso... Vamos voltar à nossa costumeira e boa relação, e..._

_- É FÁCIL PRA VOCÊ DIZER ISSO! Não vai ser VOCÊ que vai ficar com a consciência terrivelmente pesada pro resto da VIDA! _**EU NÃO QUERO MAIS, DRACO!**

_Eu a soltei e dei um passo para trás. Ela não podia estar falando sério! O meu coração batia desritmado no meu peito. Eu estava desesperado (e confesso que ainda estou). Ela nunca continuava com aquela conversa até o ponto em que estávamos. Ela nunca mantinha a própria opinião na conversa... E pela primeira vez na vida, eu senti vontade de chorar. Eu só não queria chorar na frente dela, que fora exatamente o meu porto seguro durante esses três meses. Eu não me lembro de ter pensado em nada naquele momento, mas quando me dei por si, eu estava abraçando-a, fortemente._

_- Você não sabe o que está fazendo... Você não sabe... Virgínia, por favor, você não sabe..._

_Eu repetia as mesmas palavras no ouvido dela, tentando não deixar transparecer que eu estava absolutamente arrasado._

_Ela não tardou a se separar de mim. Ela me empurrou gentilmente, enquanto eu fitava o chão, meio que com medo de ela achar que eu sou frágil, ou algo assim... E ela ainda ficou um tempinho l�, me observando._

_Eu sei que ela queria chorar, pois eu percebi que o seu nariz estava começando a ficar vermelho, e ela estava passando a língua pelo lábio inferior muitas vezes seguidas. Eu sei que ela não estava querendo, realmente, acabar com o namoro. Eu ainda estou em estado de choque..._

_E eu ainda nem entendi muito bem o motivo certo e verdadeiro da súbita separação._

_Por enquanto, eu vou tomar banho e tentar pensar em outra coisa que não seja isso. Não dá mais pra fingir que estou escrevendo porque quero._

_E infelizmente, não dá mais pra tentar fingir que ela ainda está ao meu lado, pois ela não está._

**Draco Malfoy**

* * *

****

**N/A: **Gah .. Essa shortfic ficou horrororrível ��" Eu to ficando melodramática em excesso e isso é terrivelmente ruim, já que isso, no fim das contas, pode até interferir na Como Perder um homem em 10 dias (pra quem ainda não leu... LEIAM! LEIAM!). Eu seiiii que eu disse na nota do último cap dela que eu estava fazendo uma 'super atualização'. Mas eu tive um contratempo com a minha mente de minhoca e eu acabei querendo porque querendo que a Minha Obscuridade II tivesse um final feliz... E isso alongou a fanfic atéee... 15 páginas OÔ

E eu ainda não sei como terminar a bendita fic ��"

Calminha, eu to tentando acelerar o disco rígido do meu cérebro pra hoje ainda... Mas não prometo nadaa!

Hã... Só alguns esclarecimentos sobre essa fic aqui: ela ia ter um final feliz, eu juro! Mas eu mudei de idéia repentinamente, então, ela fica por isso mesmo. E essa, talvez, infelizmente não tenha realmente uma continuação. Primeiro, pq eu só fiz o esboço até ai (esboçoplanejamento do enredo da fanfic) e segundo.. Eu to com preguiça de continuar p

Ah, eh... Eu tenho um flog de Harry potter Entrem: (www).(flogao).(com).(br)/lilymalfoy é só tirar os parênteses, tah bom?

Thanks: à todos que estão mandando reviews pra mimmm /o/ Tnx! Mesmo q não sejam muitas, são especiais pra mim...

À todo o pessoal que ta acompanhando à Como Perder um homem em 10 dias: me desculpem, mas a minha mente está meio bloqueada por enquanto, portanto, não esperem por atualizações antes do fim desse mês, embora já faça mais de 2 meses q eu não atualize ela... Eu NÃO ABANDONEI A FANFIC! E nem me passa pela cabeça fazer isso, mas eu estou em um momento bem delicado na escola, as minhas notas já começaram TERRÍVEIS. Eu to urgentemente precisando de estudar...

Beijinhox à todos vcx...

Emma Roseveltt :


End file.
